Facing The Biggest Fear
by CookiesForMe
Summary: Set after 4x24 but gets a bit OOC after that, as most of them do. Sounds a lot like other kidnapping fics i admit, butplease read and review, it's better than it sounds, i promise. Please read! Rated T for violence later on x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey, I know I should be getting the other fics finished, and I swear this was just going to be an oneshot; it was even going to have quite a light ending. However, it took on a mind of its own, I swear. This takes place after the events of 4x24 Crimson Hat, and I think it takes place after the interview with Lorelai at the end of that episode. However, things get completely out of hand from what I actually wanted, which was some lovely Jisbon to cheer me up. Now it seems my mind has conjured up another potential multichapter. I know, I think my mind is messed up too.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

Lisbon followed Jane out of the interrogation room in confusion. She had known Jane would have to do many things to convince Red John of his continuing spiral down into complete despair, but somehow she had never thought of the possibility of him sleeping with another.

Lorelai was beautiful, Lisbon knew, but she thought Jane was remaining celibate through faithfulness to his wife. Guess that wasn't the case anymore, she thought bitterly. She quickly straightened her expression again, in case Jane saw her and came to wrong conclusions.

She had become better at hiding things from everyone, and more skilled at lying. She had faced sympathetic gazes for months after Jane had disappeared, until she began to show an outward look of indifference. Inside, she was slowly fading to nothing, but outwardly, she seemed to be completely fine.

Jane watched her curiously. He had seen a flicker of an emotion in her gaze as she came out of the interrogation room after him, but it was gone too quickly for him to identify it. In its place was a mask of indifference almost as impenetrable as Cho's. It was a new change to her, one Jane didn't like at all. Since when did she become unreadable?

"Lisbon?" Jane questioned her concerned that she was in a trance of some sort. She looked at him, the mask still firmly in place. "Say something please." He said quietly to her, moving to the side where it was less crowded. She simply kept looking at him.

Finally, she opened her mouth. "You slept with her." It wasn't a question. Jane stared at her, studying her face for some kind of emotion. There was none. Damn, she had gotten good at this, he thought.

"Yes," He said finally, reluctantly.

Lisbon just nodded, as if his answer had just told her everything she needed to hear. She turned away from him and started towards her office, but Jane, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden, grabbed her arm and span her back to face him. She seemed surprised, but let no other emotion show on her once easily readable face. He pushed her gently backwards until she was trapped between him and a wall. She just stared at him, straight in his eyes.

She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she knew that her best weapon was her mask. She had seen the look of confusion and frustration on his face once he realised she was no longer translucent. She was actually feeling hurt and betrayed, though she wasn't sure why at that moment.

Jane opened his mouth, his breath fluttering across her face as she stayed silent. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, watching her face still. No emotion passed over her face, but she answered him.

"I was only wondering why I am against a wall, and how much paperwork I have on my desk that still needs to fill in."

Jane stared in disbelief at her. Her mask was good, maybe better than Cho's. And it was frustrating him more than he thought possible.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" He tried again.

"Why not? Am I no longer _translucent_?" She asked mockingly.

Jane had had enough now. Nothing he was saying was getting through to her. It was like she was a whole different person now. Someone he didn't know. She pushed against his chest and he moved backwards automatically. She quickly moved from her position between him and the wall and walked straight into her office.

Growling inwardly in rapidly increasing frustration, Jane followed her.

She was sat at her desk, pen flying across paper as she started her large pile of paperwork, studiously ignoring Jane. Suddenly, he reached forward and flung her pen into the corner of the small room, causing her to look up in annoyance, the first emotion she had shown since the interrogation room.

"What now, Jane?" She asked, now thoroughly irritated with him. She had given him a perfect opportunity to go back to work without explaining himself, and now he was just pushing her.

"Don't you want an explanation?" He asked curiously.

"Not particularly, no."

"Why not?"

Lisbon sighed and ran a hand through her wavy locks in frustration and irritation. "Because, I would rather not know." She said. "It is your business, not mine."

"What?" Jane asked, caught off guard. Lisbon usually wanted to know every detail of what he had been doing when he disappeared on her. But not this time apparently. Lisbon stood up and began filing papers away in their correct places in the cabinets, her face turned away from Jane. When she spoke, her voice wavered slightly and had a slight vulnerable undertone to it.

"Do what you want Jane. It's nothing to do with me, never has been."

Jane walked up behind her, sudden concern for the petite brunette making itself known. He put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to flinch away from him and rush to the corner of the office, near to her couch.

"Jane, don't." She warned as he attempted to come closer to her. He stopped as the calendar caught his attention. He had been gone so long, he hadn't really kept track of the date. It all dawned on him as he realised the significant of the date, November 16th. Her mother had died today. And he had just put more pressure on her on the one day she really needed a break from everyday life.

He reached his hand out cautiously, in a sign of apology, but Lisbon just wrapped her arms around herself. Her mask had dropped now, and Jane could see clearly the frail hurt little girl in front of him, no longer attempting to be the bad-ass senior agent.

"I'm sorry Lisbon," He whispered.

"What for?" Lisbon said harshly, attempting to gain control of her features again. And failing miserably.

"Everything." Jane simply said, stepping closer to her. She didn't move, but watched his moves warily. She obviously didn't trust him, and that hurt him more than he had thought it would. "Come here," He tried, holding his arms out to her. She just continued to watch him with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

He sighed inwardly. He had obviously hurt his angel with the shining sword more than he had originally thought. He was going to have to try harder to get her forgiveness and trust back. He just needed to know how much she hated him first.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight," He blurted suddenly. He was taken off guard by his sudden request, but it seemed she hadn't expected him to say that either.

"Why would I do that?" She asked quietly.

"Because I want you to." He said just as quietly. He saw that she was about to refuse him and cut in before she could say anything. "Please." He said, his voice holding a slight hint of vulnerability in it that Jane was surprised to realise he wasn't faking at all.

Shocked by his request, Lisbon was going to refuse harshly until she heard him say please. She had never heard him say it as though he was begging with her before and she knew she was a sucker for anything to do with him, and that was before he showed any vulnerability whatsoever. Basically, she knew she was screwed as soon as she looked into his eyes and saw the same vulnerability in his eyes as she had heard in his voice.

"Okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight."

…

Lisbon stared at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom and sighed. She was still upset with Jane, and more than a little annoyed with him. She hated the fact that Jane had slept with Lorelai and looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a look of pure jealousy and hurt on her face. Damn, she looked like a jealous ex-lover. Which she wasn't. She knew she liked him, but now she knew her feelings ran far deeper than that. She loved him. She had fallen for him, even though her head had told her not to. Although he obviously didn't feel the same way. He had had sex with Lorelai after all, not her.

Sighing again, she looked back in the mirror to check her outfit. She had decided to wear a green dress that went in under her bust and flowed outwards but ended mid thigh and had a layer of floaty black lace over the top of it. She had paired this with simple black heels and a small amount of makeup. Her hair hung in loose waves down her back, although she had taken the time to straighten her bangs. She didn't want to look casual, but she didn't want to look over the top either.

A knock at her front door alerted her to Jane's presence. She couldn't change now, even if she wanted to. Cursing to herself about her stupidity and emotions, she grabbed her dark green purse and light leather jacket and headed for the door. Pausing in front of it for a second, she drew a long breath and mentally prepared herself for whatever lay beyond her front door. Then she opened the door, effectively removing the last barrier between her and Patrick Jane.

Jane watched as the door opened slowly and Lisbon was revealed to him. He couldn't help but stare as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a small green and black dress that seemed to show off her figure, and black heels that made her legs appear to go on forever. He didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful.

Lisbon blushed under his intense gaze and pulled her jacket on quickly. She stepped outside carefully and turned to lock the door. Jane couldn't help but stare at her perfectly rounded rear.

"Jane, stop staring at my ass!" Lisbon snapped, already at her wits' end today, and not in the mood from any more crap from him especially. Jane jumped and quickly looked away, guilty that he had been caught. He wouldn't feel guilty for staring though. He didn't know how she knew where he had been staring at, but it was both scary and fascinating at the same time.

"How-"

"I can feel when people are staring at me. I can also tell _what_ they're staring at."

Lisbon dropped the keys in her purse and began walking to his car without a look back to Jane to see whether or not he would follow her. She knew he would because it had been his idea. Sure enough, after a moment of staring after her, his brain finally caught up to him, and he quickly began walking after her. He reached his car to find Lisbon already waiting at the passenger door. He unlocked the car and she climbed in before he could be chivalrous and open the door for her. Shaking his head slightly, he climbed in the driver's side and started the engine.

…

They drove in silence. Lisbon was trying her best not to become too angry with the man sat next to her and Jane was busy thinking of ways to cheer her up, both from the reminder of her mother's death and from what he did.

They arrived at the restaurant and Jane had the door open for Lisbon before she even had a chance to do it herself. An old couple were walking past as he did it and both Jane and Lisbon heard the woman saying to the man as they walked past, "See? Looks like chivalry isn't dead after all. How romantic."

Lisbon automatically blushed at the woman's words and even Jane had the decency to grow redder himself. They both looked at each other and had to resist the urge to laugh. It usually was funny the way people could be so easily fooled into thinking Jane was a gentleman all the time by the little gestures he did. However, both Jane and Lisbon knew he wasn't such a gentleman all the time, although he was mainly a gentleman around Lisbon. She however, had to put up with his childlike behaviour and his crazy schemes, so the idea of him being chivalrous was ludicrous to her.

Smiling and repressing the urge to laugh, Jane extending his arm to Lisbon, who took it gratefully, as there were several stones in the car park that seemed to be conspiring to trip her up at some point. They made it inside and Jane whispered in her ear, "Just a minute, my dear, I need to have a word with Nicholas. He runs this place. He also owes me a favour, so I will try to get him to let us have a secluded table. Just wait here and I'll be back."

Before Lisbon could respond, he had gone. She sighed, but knew she would wait anyway. She always would wait for him, whether she liked it or not. The old woman she had seen earlier came up suddenly beside her.

"He's a keeper, dear."

Lisbon turned to look at the woman in shock.

"What? Oh, no, we're not…" Lisbon tried to correct the woman but she shook her head smiling at the dark haired flustered woman beside her.

"Oh, I know you're not a couple, dear, but that doesn't mean you don't love him and he doesn't love you back. You are soul mates, I can tell."

Lisbon stared at her in shock.

"I can see in your eyes that he has done something that has hurt you badly. However, I don't think he meant to hurt you."

"He still hurt me." Lisbon whispered.

"I know." The woman replied sympathetically. "But you should still forgive him. Give him a chance to explain everything to you, and maybe you will be a couple soon."

"He's just a friend."

"Sometimes friends make the best soul mates."

And the woman disappeared before Lisbon had a chance to answer or correct her. Someone came up behind her at that moment and put his hands over her eyes. She tensed immediately and said between gritted teeth, "Jane, get your hands off me before I break your fingers one by one."

"Whoever said I was Patrick?" A gravelly voice said in her ear. Lisbon tensed even more as she recognised the voice. She suddenly regretted leaving her gun at home. "Now, I am going to walk you out of here. Do not alert anyone or I will not hesitate to kill you." Lisbon felt the blade of a knife against her lower back. "Understand?" She nodded. He let his hand down from her eyes and grabbed her waist, pushing her out of the restaurant forcefully, but not enough to draw attention to them both.

Once they were out of the restaurant, Lisbon only felt the cool night air for a moment before a sharp stinging sensation racked through her body, and she hit the ground heavily. Her last thought before the world went black around her was a name, the name of the man who had just done this to her.

Red John.

**TBC… I think. Depends really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hey, thank you all soooo much for all the reviews! I seriously love you guys. You are the lovely people who make me want to update more often, and redo chapters until they are their best possible. I hope you like this chapter. This won't have Lisbon in, as that will be next chapter, I think. But still, please read and review. Reviews make me feel all happy inside and actually want to write the next chapters for you all quicker and with more detail. Anyway, I should have more time on my hands for a while as I have now finished school! I know right? Wish I missed it but really don't. Still got to go back in late August for my GCSE results, but until then, I refuse to worry at all about it. Oh, and does anyone know the name of the mentalist fanfic about Lisbon killing Red John and Jane getting really angry and forcing Lisbon to go to his Malibu house with him to break her only she refuses to be broken? I'd really love to know what it's called thank you. So… enough of my completely unrelated ramblings. Here is the next chapter, just for you guys.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

"_Whoever said I was Patrick?" A gravelly voice said in her ear. Lisbon tensed even more as she recognised the voice. She suddenly regretted leaving her gun at home. "Now, I am going to walk you out of here. Do not alert anyone or I will not hesitate to kill you." Lisbon felt the blade of a knife against her lower back. "Understand?" She nodded. He let his hand down from her eyes and grabbed her waist, pushing her out of the restaurant forcefully, but not enough to draw attention to them._

_Once they were out of the restaurant, Lisbon only felt the cool night air for a moment before a sharp stinging sensation racked through her body, and she hit the ground heavily. Her last thought before she hit the ground was a name, the name of the man who had just done this to her._

_Red John._

**Chapter 2**

Jane came back from his long chat about tables and seclusion from other customers with the owner, Nicholas, to find the spot where he had left Lisbon empty. He quickly scanned the room carefully, but couldn't see her anywhere. No pretty petite dark haired woman in a black and green dress anywhere He began to panic internally and began frantically checking everywhere he could think of. He even ran over to the ladies room door and knocked on it to see if she was in there and he had just missed her going in. A tall blonde woman came out and Jane immediately asked her if there was a petite dark-haired woman wearing a black and green dress in there. However, the blonde woman told him it was empty. Just then, the same old woman he had seen earlier came ambling over with a worried look on her face.

"Are you looking for your lovely dark-haired lady friend?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Have you seen her?" He asked her hurriedly, panic clear on his face.

"Ah, yes I did actually, young man. I was talking to her for around two minutes, just after you had left her to go somewhere else. I left to go back to my table but I turned around to check on her, see if she was okay still, and I saw a tall man I didn't recognise come up behind her and put his hand over her eyes, stopping her from looking round to see who he was. She obviously didn't like it much and was clearly tense and uncomfortable, but he says something in her ear and they leave. But I could have sworn I saw him have a knife at the small of her back when they were walking out."

Jane stared at the woman with a mixture of shock and horror on his face. "Can you come with me a moment?" He choked out, gasping for breath as an icy chill gripped his heart. The woman nodded instantly and took his arm gently as they both hurried outside. They immediately saw a small dark green purse and a familiar BlackBerry lying on the ground next to a small pool of blood that hadn't yet dried up. There was also a plain white folded piece of paper there as well, next to her purse and under her BlackBerry, so it wouldn't blow away by accident. Jane reached down and grabbed the piece of paper from the ground, unfolding it quickly. It read:

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_I grow tired of our usual game. You caught my pawn, so I am now returning the favour. I have your pawn, the lovely Teresa Lisbon. You don't need to lie to me; I know she means nothing to you. She is just a means to an end for you. This could even be considered a gift of sorts. You get my lovely Lorelai, and I get your lovely Teresa. This gift works two ways though. Not only do I get a beautiful woman, you get her taken off your hands free of charge. How's that for a gift?_

_I think I will be generous this time Mister Jane, and give you a week in which to find her. She won't be touched in any form of sexual contact, although I cannot guarantee her safety. From what I have seen, she is a fierce creature. After the week is up, she immediately becomes mine, and I will do whatever I please with her. She is, after all, a very beautiful woman._

_A week. Not a minute longer. Hurry, clock's ticking._

_Red John._

Jane stared at the letter in utter horror and disgust while the old woman read it over his shoulder. She gasped in shock at the thinly veiled threats and the time limit. It seemed he was in a lot of trouble right now. "I don't know who this Red John fellow is, but I do know you need to find her. Quickly." She whispered finally. Jane seemed to hear her as he finally looked up from the paper he still grasped in shaking hands.

"You're right," He said softly. "Could you stay here with me please? My colleagues will want to ask you some questions about the man who took my… friend." Then he flipped open his cell and pressed number two on his speed dial. Cho answered and Jane managed to get out a few quick words to him. "Cho, he's taken Lisbon. Red John's taken my Lisbon."

He fell to the ground as his legs quickly gave out on him, even though the old woman tried to hold him up as best as she could. A cold hand had gripped his heart and was squeezing it tightly, so tightly he was having difficulty breathing. He gasped as he realised Red John had taken Lisbon when she was off-duty. Off-duty meant no gun, no weapon. They had brought his car, so there wasn't a gun nearby either, as if they would have taken her car, there would have been at least three guns around for her to possibly attain to use in her defence. He had taken her out without a weapon, and Red John had taken her from within the same building as him. He was in the same building as his nemesis, and he had still managed to take the only light in his lonely life away from him. Again.

The old woman sat next to him on the cold ground silently. She had known that the feelings between the man in the three piece suit and the dark haired lady ran far below the surface, but they were still there, strong and intense. He looked… broken was the only word to describe it. He looked as though he would seriously snap in two if he didn't get his lady friend back quickly. Irreparable. She settled down beside him to wait patiently for his colleagues to show up. Maybe they could make him better, even if only slightly.

…

Cho manoeuvred sharply into the parking lot and spotted Jane immediately. He had jumped into the car, completely worried and concerned as soon as he heard Jane's voice shaking and breaking as he told him Red John had taken Lisbon. He must have broken about ten traffic laws on his way over here. It didn't matter though. He just needed to know his boos was safe and he would start to relax. Cho looked back to Jane quickly. He was sat on the ground with his head in his hands and shaking, and an old woman sat next patiently to him who kept glancing at him worriedly every minute or so, as though she was scared he was about to break in two or something. He climbed swiftly out of the car and walked straight up to Jane briskly.

"Jane."

The woman looked up to him and attempted a small tense smile at the muscular agent with the emotionless stone face towering above them. "I think he's in shock dear." She said in a small timid voice, her gaze returning to the blonde man sat on the floor beside Lisbon's green purse and BlackBerry. He glanced up for a moment to Cho, his gaze showing not the usual Red John madness with only a hint of vulnerability, but a broken, hurting man who had possibly just lost his entire world in the space of a few minutes and didn't know what to do about it. Cho had to work hard to keep up his mask, although it was with a supreme effort. If Jane had lost hope in finding her, what were the rest of them supposed to do?

"He took her Cho."

"I know Jane, I know. But we'll get her back."

Cho knelt beside Jane slowly, so as not to scare him completely. He didn't even look up.

"You don't know that. She's gone."

He handed Cho the letter, and Cho read it quickly before handing it back, feeling sick to his stomach.

"She's a fighter Jane, always has been."

"But this is Red John."

"I know Jane, I know."

"She'll be dead and it will be all my fault. Again."

"Hang on," The woman interrupted suddenly, drawing both men's attention. "The letter says she has at least a week. She isn't dead yet. Don't give up hope dears."

"What do you mean, at least a week?" Jane asked curiously and a little bit hopeful, though not much.

"Well, from the sounds of it, she will be left relatively alone for a week, and if you don't find her, this Red John person will assume you don't want her, and try to make her his own. He won't kill her until she resists him too much. He won't want to kill her yet at least. I think he will want to keep her around to make you worry more."

Jane and Cho stared at each other in complete horror. Red John would break her; break her personality and behaviour, instead of doing the merciful thing in this situation and killing her quickly and painlessly. He would most likely rape and torture her until she was begging for death, hoping for the monster who had taken her to end her miserable, painful life. It wasn't Red John's usual MO at all, but it would be the ultimate undoing; it would be what it would take to break Patrick Jane, once and for all. Until he was no longer a person anymore, just a shell. Yes, Teresa Lisbon's death would be what would cause Patrick Jane's death as well.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Here's the next chapter, people. This chapter is mainly what is happening to Lisbon after she has been kidnapped. Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and story alerted this fic so far! YuukiCross5 asked for nothing bad to happen to Lisbon in this fic. Unfortunately, I cannot promise that she won't be hurt at all, just like I cannot promise she will be found soon. However, I can promise you that she doesn't get hurt in this chapter! However, the next chapters might not be as hopeful that she will make it out of the place she is being held. Please read and review and I will love you all forever! If you have any suggestions on what could happen to Lisbon, or how she could be found by the others, I am willing to listen to them all as I am not quite sure on those two aspects of this fic. But still, enjoy! I think…**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

"_Well, from the sounds of it, she will be left relatively alone for a week, and if you don't find her, this Red John person will assume you don't want her, and try to make her his own. He won't kill her until she resists him too much. He won't want to kill her yet at least. I think he will want to keep her around to make you worry more."_

_Jane and Cho stared at each other in complete horror. Red John would break her; break her personality and behaviour, instead of doing the merciful thing in this situation and killing her quickly and painlessly. He would most likely rape and torture her until she was begging for death, hoping for the monster who had taken her to end her miserable, painful life. It wasn't Red John's usual MO at all, but it would be the ultimate undoing; it would be what it would take to break Patrick Jane, once and for all. Until he was no longer a person anymore, just a shell. Yes, Teresa Lisbon's death would be what would cause Patrick Jane's death as well._

**Chapter 3**

Teresa Lisbon opened her eyes to a distorted blur all around her. She blinked frantically and the room gradually came into focus around her. She was lying down on her side curled into a ball and all she could really see from her position was a large reinforced steel door at the far end of the room and a dull metal table set against the wall beside the door. The table appeared to be empty, but she couldn't really tell from her awkward position.

She pulled her head up straight and everything began to blur and distort again. Her head was throbbing painfully and her entire body felt achy and weary as though she had been hurt all over but she forced herself to stay still as the dizziness and blurriness faded eventually. She could see her surrounding pretty clearly, even though there weren't any windows, as there was a single light bulb hanging from the high ceiling to the small room.

She shivered slightly. It was cold in the room. It wasn't cold enough to affect her core temperature much, but enough to make her shiver and have goose bumps lining her arms. She was still in her short green and black dress she had worn to the restaurant earlier, so it appeared Red John had enough morals left in him to leave her dressed in her own clothes, even if they weren't the warmest clothes in the world. Her small black shoes she had been wearing were placed neatly together next to the steel door. She saw her small black leather jacket lay neatly beside her and pulled it on immediately to try and make herself a bit warmer, even if only slightly, as the material wasn't really thick enough to keep her warm for very long.

Part of her wondered why Red John would go to all the trouble of kidnapping her at a fancy restaurant instead of killing her in her own home with a bloody smiley face above her mutilated dead body, which went completely against his usual MO, and leaving her almost completely dressed and relatively fine, even leaving her jacket for her warmth and a bit of comfort. She also appeared to have been lying on a single mattress. Sure, it was an old and dirty mattress, but it was still comfy enough to be used and not really hurt her at all. It was confusing.

Another part of her really didn't care much about it. Red John had taken her from in the same fancy restaurant that Jane was in, as he had taken her there in his car. Jane. He must be worried about her. Or maybe not. The six months he had been gone had eventually taken their toll on Lisbon, and she had been secretly wondering for weeks if she really meant anything to him at all or if she actually was just a means to an end for him after all. A pawn in his deadly game against Red John. It seemed likely, even if Lisbon didn't really want to believe it. He had been gone for far too long without even acknowledging she was worried about him, too busy having fun with the Vegas waitress Lorelai under the sheets.

The large steel door creaked open suddenly and Lisbon's head immediately shot up, causing her more pain as her head ached again at the sudden movement. She hadn't really thought about escaping this place, although she instinctively knew that she shouldn't try to make an escape now. Not yet at least. So she sat extremely still as a tall shadowed figure stepped lightly into the small gloomy room and closed the heavy door firmly behind him. Then he turned to face her carefully.

Lisbon watched as he turned slowly to face her shaking form in the corner of the room. She hoped and prayed he wore a mask when he turned to face her. If he wore a mask, then she had less chance of dying through seeing too much and might even have a slim hope of getting out alive. Sure enough, he wore a mask. It was one of those plain white plastic ones you could get from any craft store if you wanted to decorate them easily. They were also nearly impossible to trace as nearly everywhere sold them. She breathed a small sigh of relief. At least she wasn't going to die just yet. The man came straight up to her slowly, as though she might lash out at any moment, and set a small black duffel bag next to her shaking legs. He knelt down gently before her and she fought herself internally with what her mind said and what her body wanted to do so she didn't flinch away from him. She was completely terrified of him and the situation, but she also didn't know what would set him off and really didn't want to find out anytime soon. He seemed pleased she held still. Seemed, as she couldn't really see his facial expressions through the mask. He silently reached into the bag and produced a blanket that he handed to the shaking Lisbon immediately.

"It isn't really warm in here. I thought you might be cold."

His voice was quite warm and husky and would be comforting if Lisbon didn't know who he really was beneath the show of kindness. As she did know, she just found it creepy, though she didn't say anything or react at all to his voice. She took the blanket he offered her with a small "Thank you" and pulled it round her shoulders. She felt warmer instantly. Red John may be a creepy murderer, but he was being strangely nice to her. He then pulled out a Tupperware tub and a small spoon.

"Food. Soup. You didn't really have a chance to eat before at the restaurant. Such a shame as the food is really good from there."

Next he pulled out a small first aid kit. He pulled on the surgical gloves from a small packet in the box and Lisbon immediately tensed up in instant fear. He seemed to be able to sense her misgivings about what he was going to do now he was wearing the gloves and was quick to reassure her about his intentions. "Don't worry, I am not about to kill you. You fell pretty hard in the parking lot and hurt your head when you hit the ground. I was only going to make it feel better and clean it up a little." He pulled out some antiseptic wipes and gently turned her head away from his masked face so he could see the back of her head where all the pain seemed to be coming from.

"Oh, yes, that is one nasty bump to your head. Let me sort it out." She felt the sting of the antiseptic and winced slightly. It hurt like hell. He muttered a soft apology behind her but continued cleaning the wound thoroughly. Lisbon held as still and as calm as she could with a sadistic serial killer sat behind her holding her head. When he had finally finished, he handed Lisbon a full and sealed clear water bottle and picked up the black duffel bag he had brought in with him.

"You need to eat and drink something at least. I don't want you starving. Or dehydrating, for that matter. You are already skinny enough. I will be back again later, okay?"

And before Lisbon could answer him at all, he was gone and the door had shut and locked behind him.

Lisbon stared at the door he had disappeared behind in bewilderment. She had seen all the notes Red John had sent over the years, all the crime scenes he had been to and killed at, and all the times he had threatened or played Jane like he was his personal toy. He had always seemed like an evil, twisted, sadistic man to her, as the agent in charge of the Red John case, and yet here was the same man who treated her wound carefully and tenderly and gave her food and water so she wouldn't starve or dehydrate and even gave her a blanket to stay warm in, as he thought she might get cold. This was really confusing her now.

Lisbon decided that as long as the things were here then she might as well use them and settled down with the food and drink to wait until he came back. She would ration them out though, just in case he changed his mind about the starvation or dehydration. When he came back to see her, it would probably be the only thing to relieve her of her boredom and confusion that she would have to face otherwise.

…

Red John walked though the house he was holding her in until he got to the large and spacious kitchen. He quickly made a simple chicken salad sandwich and wrapped it in some cellophane quickly and efficiently. She would get hungry later and that should help a bit. He put it into the black duffel bag he had just placed on the island counter and found a clear sealed water bottle as well and put that in too. He was just glad that Teresa was being so good and patient about all of this.

He was truly sorry he had to take her, but the game was getting boring now and he knew that taking her would be the ultimatum in the game. He didn't want to see Teresa hurt at all. He had watched her closely for several years now, and could see how kind and bright she was all the time, even when she got pulled into the darkness with Patrick Jane. She shone brightly no matter what, even though Red John knew her childhood hadn't been the best one in the world and if it was anyone else it had happened to, they wouldn't be nearly so optimistic or hopeful about the world and people in general.

He had to admit that he wanted her for himself. She was a beautiful woman, after all. He wasn't really a monster, not like he appeared to be anyway. With those he cared about he was gentle and loving and tender at all times. He was really happy when Teresa didn't flinch away from him when he got close to her, almost invading her personal space. So many women had done that, and that was what fuelled the anger that set him off to kill them. He wasn't a monster, so why did people treat him like he was? He was just a man, just like around half the population of the planet.

He wandered into his large airy bedroom and began rifling quickly though his drawers until he found a small pair of light grey jogging pants that would fit her okay if she pulled the drawstrings tight on the waist and an old black t-shirt that would be pretty baggy on her but would keep her warmer and more decently covered than that slip of a dress, even if he loved the way she looked in that particular dress. He was originally going to change her clothes for her as soon as they had arrived here but he knew she wouldn't go anywhere near him at all if he did something like that to her. She needed some form of privacy and he respected that.

He wandered back into the kitchen and placed the comfortable clothes into the bag as well. Then he wandered back into the bedroom and lay down on the large bed in the middle of the room. He would sleep for a couple of hours, then go back to see if she was okay still. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

All around the room, every wall and flat area was completely covered with grainy surveillance pictures of a certain dark haired green eyed petite female and a taller blonde haired man in a three piece suit.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey, I love all of you, especially those who have reviewed. I am afraid I was stuck on how to start the violence if Red John is so reluctant to hurt Lisbon. I'm sorry but I had to make her provoke him, even if it wasn't much. This is also the team and Jane trying to find her, and failing obviously. It would be no fun if they found her now. If anyone has any opinions or suggestions for this fic then I will love to hear them all. It is slightly small, but I promise the next one will be longer. Sorry for the wait as well. Truly, I am. Please read and enjoy, even if it is in a sick, twisted kind of way.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

_He wandered back into the kitchen and placed the comfortable clothes into the bag as well. Then he wandered back into the bedroom and lay down on the large bed in the middle of the room. He would sleep for a couple of hours, then go back to see if she was okay still. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber._

_All around the room, every wall and flat area was completely covered with grainy surveillance pictures of a certain dark haired green eyed petite female and a taller blonde haired man in a three piece suit._

**Chapter 4**

Jane paced up and down the bullpen impatiently. They had no leads whatsoever. The lovely old woman hadn't gotten a good look at the man who had taken Lisbon, and could only tell them he was tall, muscular and had dark hair. She had been devastated that she couldn't help more, but Jane had been quick to reassure her that none of what had happened was her fault. But the amount of description they now had didn't really help them at all. They didn't have anything new at all to work on, but no-one wanted to go home as that would feel like they were failing Lisbon, even if they knew she wouldn't see it that way. Now the three agents of the SCU were all asleep in the bullpen, and the chronic insomniac consultant was still pacing as he had been doing for several hours with no intention of stopping.

Grace's head was laid on her keyboard as she had fallen asleep at her desk running background checks on everyone in the restaurant. Rigsby was lay on the floor behind his own desk fast asleep as well. Cho had been reading case files on Jane's couch and had fallen asleep there with a yellow file sprawled over his middle section. And Jane was still pacing up and down rhythmically, with nothing better to do.

Suddenly, he had an irrepressible urge to go into Lisbon's office and search for answers in there. He wasn't sure why, but he thought he could maybe find a sense of calm in there as well, as he couldn't here in the bullpen with the other agents. He walked quickly and unevenly over to her closed and locked office door. He made short work of the lock that Lisbon locked every night even though she knew he could pick it in three seconds flat and let himself inside. He began searching the room in a futile attempt to find something that would help find her. Nothing.

After around an hour of searching, Jane finally admitted defeat and threw himself into Lisbon's desk chair, slumping miserably in the soft leather chair. That was when he noticed that the computer was on. He knew for a fact Lisbon turned it off every night before he went home. It was part of her routine and he knew Lisbon was a creature of habit. She wouldn't change it. So who had turned on and loaded her computer?

He quickly glanced at the screen and saw an instant messaging post on a window on screen from around half an hour earlier. It said:

_Dear Mister Jane, still can't find your beloved Teresa? Such a shame. Well, I don't want to be the cause of your worrying so here is a present for you. I am so generous. I just keep giving and giving. However, I won't help you with everything, as I will not tell you where she is. That is up to you of course. RJ._

There was a picture attachment file with the IM. Jane impatiently opened the picture file and his breath caught in his throat as a strangled noise escaped him. It was Lisbon on the picture, still wearing the green and black dress even though it was pretty dirty now, apparently asleep in an otherwise empty and dark room. At least she was alive and seemingly unharmed at that moment. That was enough, for now.

He ran quickly into the bullpen and straight up to his couch, shaking Cho's arm frantically. He woke up instantly, sending the papers from the file everywhere as he shot up to a standing position.

"What is it Jane?" He asked urgently, seeing the other man's shocked and thoughtful expression.

"Follow me," Jane said before turning on his heel and walking back into Lisbon's office. Cho followed curiously with a touch of concern. He started in surprise when he saw the picture on Lisbon's computer.

"We really need to find her." Cho said, staring at the screen intently.

"Yeah." Jane answered as he too stared intently at the screen, searching for any clue to Lisbon's whereabouts.

…

Lisbon was just about to drift back into sleep when the steel door creaked open again and she automatically looked up. He was still wearing the mask, which she supposed was a good thing, even if it was a bit creepy still. He placed the duffel bag beside her once again and pulled another bottle of water and a bag holding a sandwich and handed them to her. Lisbon took them in a stony silence. It was getting slightly _too_ creepy the way he was being so considerate towards her, even though she knew he was a sadistic serial killer who butchered women for fun and as an art form. She wanted to make it easier to remind herself of that. She wanted to prove that he was who she thought he was and the only way she could do that was to provoke him into losing this strange sense of calm. She realised it would hurt her, possibly badly, but she knew she had to do it. She had to find out the real stability and temperament of this guy.

"Why would I eat this?" She asked, bitterness and disdain colouring her tone as she glared up at Red John. It was easy to manufacture the anger and bitterness as she only had to remind herself of what Jane went through every time Red John managed to get away and that was enough to make her temper rise immediately against the man who had taken her. He seemed shocked at her sudden outburst, but it quickly turned to anger and Lisbon felt a fist connect with the side of her face with enough force to knock her over onto the mattress. He then straddled her and held her hand above her head. She tried struggling, but he just held her tighter. He leant close to her, until his masked face was only inches from hers. She stilled as she saw the momentary lust in his gaze. Now she was completely terrified of him.

"Do not push me Teresa or you may discover just how bad things can get for you." He stroked her cheek gently, and she fought not to shudder at his touch. "I do not want to hurt you. I really don't. You just need to see that."

He reached into the bag beside him and pulled out the clothes he had put in there for her. He threw them next to her head and turned it roughly so she could see them. "These are for you. They will be warmer than your lovely dress, although I do like it very much. Eat, drink, whatever. Just make yourself comfortable, as you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He suddenly stood up and walked out of the door carrying the bag with him.

Teresa let out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding when she heard the door shut. She glanced at the clothes he had left for her. They were most definitely his, although maybe from a few years back. She shook slightly as she remembered the feeling of his body over hers as he clearly intimidated her in a show of strength. And for yet another time in her life, she was absolutely terrified of a man who liked to exert power over her in a physical way. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy what was most definitely heading her way.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey, long time, no update huh? I am very sorry for that and didn't mean for it to happen, but I am back now! Here is an update, although we might not get very far in the story, we may have a way to get Lisbon out, although I am not sure yet. Please R&R and I will love you forever! I mean it. Here it is then if you want to read it, that is… Won't blame you if you don't, I know that much…**

**I do not own the mentalist, no matter how much I wish I did. *sigh***

_Previously:_

_He reached into the bag beside him and pulled out the clothes he had put in there for her. He threw them next to her head and turned it roughly so she could see them. "These are for you. They will be warmer than your lovely dress, although I do like it very much. Eat, drink, whatever. Just make yourself comfortable, as you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He suddenly stood up and walked out of the door carrying the bag with him._

_Teresa let out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding when she heard the door shut. She glanced at the clothes he had left for her. They were most definitely his, although maybe from a few years back. She shook slightly as she remembered the feeling of his body over hers as he clearly intimidated her in a show of strength. And for yet another time in her life, she was absolutely terrified of a man who liked to exert power over her in a physical way. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy what was most definitely heading her way._

**Chapter 5**

A new IM link appeared on Lisbon's screen almost immediately after Jane and Cho had woken the others urgently so that they too could see their boss and friend on the screen of her computer.

Grace looked at the format of the video link that had been posted curiously and had to try to stifle a gasp that escaped her. It was a live link and they were always traceable links. Still, she clicked on it quickly and they all watched in silence as the same dark room as on the picture they had seen appeared with Lisbon sat curled in a corner on what appeared to be a small scruffy mattress.

It stayed like that for a couple of hours, with Lisbon just sat still unless she decided to eat or drink something they couldn't quite make out. Grace had begun to trace the link to where she was being held but it would take a while to get a location or address.

They were all beginning to get bored with the continuous feed, but sat up straight with renewed interest when the door flew open suddenly and a masked figure emerged from the unknown behind it. He went directly for Teresa, who stayed completely still, which they were all proud of, though it could also be considered foolish. That was their boss down to the core; unwilling to back down to intimidation or threats, strong even in the face of danger.

There was no audio to the feed, so they couldn't hear anything that was said, but they all watched intently as Lisbon opened her mouth and spoke with a bitter and angry expression. The masked man immediately punched her in the face in retaliation and they all watched in horror and disgust as he straddled her shaking body. He was extremely close to her face now, and Jane had to clench the arms of the chair he was sat in so he didn't punch something or throw something at the nearest wall. How dare Red John do something like that to **his** Lisbon?

It just wasn't allowed to happen. Never.

They watched in shocked silence as Red John said something to her and the fear she wore on her face as he spoke was heart breaking for all her team, but especially Jane. Not one of them had ever seen their boss looking so vulnerable before, and it scared them all more than the violence had done. Then Red John stood and left the room, leaving a shaking Teresa Lisbon lay on the grimy mattress. Her team looked at one another in a stunned and horrified silence as their boss was left alone in the dark once more.

…

Teresa Lisbon sat against a wall trying desperately to stop the shaking of her body. Red John's threats and violence didn't scare her much, but she had seen his eyes as he straddled her. There was some anger, a tiny bit of concern, a blank part, but most of all there was an almost overwhelming expression of pure lust in his gaze. He wanted her, and she knew when the time came, she wouldn't be strong enough to fight him off.

And that was the reason she was scared out of her mind.

…

Red John pulled off his mask and ran his fingers over his face. That had been difficult to stop and restrain himself back there. He knew she had seen the lust in his eyes and wondered if she had been flattered or scared by it. He had told Patrick Jane he wouldn't touch her sexually for a week, but if she kept pushing him like that then he would snap and break his promise. There was only so much he could take. But he could also see the way being in that room was slowly crushing her spirit.

He needed to get her out of that room soon, or she may be lost for good.

…

Lisbon sat up straight and moved even closer to the wall as the door opened once more and the masked Red John strode in boldly, not bothering to close the door behind him. He approached her and scooped her into his large arms easily. She attempted to fight him off, but he was larger and stronger than her and she soon gave up fighting him as he carried her through the steel door of her prison and through plain white corridors to a small room with nothing more than a bed and a wardrobe in it. He placed her gently on the bed and went to the wardrobe.

Lisbon sat still. The wardrobe was closer to the door than the bed was and she would only get herself injured or killed trying to escape right now. So she sat and watched as Red John pulled out a white garment bag from the wardrobe and threw it onto the bed next to her. "Put it on. I will wait outside. If you aren't done in ten minutes I will be coming in whether you are appropriately covered or not." He said gruffly to her before closing and locking the door as he went to wait outside. He still respected her right to privacy, even if he was tempted to watch her while she changed.

Lisbon heard the click of the lock, turned to the plain white garment bag next to her and opened the zip quickly. In the bag lay a gown. It was a sparkly black strapless floor-length gown with a full skirt. Lisbon shuddered. She didn't really like dresses much in the first place, and much preferred the shorter ones as she had a much better chance of fighting and running in them. In this dress, she wasn't even sure she would be able to walk straight in it because of how heavy it was and how much it would weigh down her small frame. Still, she figured if she didn't change into it, he would dress her himself, and that was something she would never allow to happen while she was still in her right mind. He wasn't touching her more than he had to.

She pulled the large t-shirt over her head quickly, careful not to touch the sore spot on the side of her face, and dragged the jogging pants off her legs before attempting to pull the dress up around her, though she found it extremely difficult to do so alone. In the end, she had to hoist it all up and pull it over her head in order to get the uncomfortable piece of material to cover her body properly.

Red John walked in after the promised ten minutes to find Teresa sat on the bed in silence, though she was actually wearing the dress he had picked out for her. He almost clapped his hands together in glee at the fact she was just doing everything he asked her to.

"Dinner time," He announced grandly, holding his arm out to Lisbon so that she could take hold of him as help walking in the dress. Lisbon sighed. This was going to drag along and would appear to take forever to be finally over, she knew, and her captor was acting really weird around her, almost as if he didn't want her to feel like a prisoner any longer, but as a sort of guest who couldn't leave.

What more had to go wrong before it all got better and she could get out of this hell hole?

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey, I know it has been a while, a long while if I am honest and if you aren't bothering to read this anymore then I completely understand and don't blame you at all. I would have stopped if it was me waiting for the next chapter of this. There might be a few more chapters on the way, but I don't know how many.**

**Warnings for violence, though nothing too bad, I think.**

**Again, I am sorry about the wait.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

_Red John walked in after the promised ten minutes to find Teresa sat on the bed in silence, though she was actually wearing the dress he had picked out for her. He almost clapped his hands together in glee at the fact she was just doing everything he asked her to. _

"_Dinner time," He announced grandly, holding his arm out to Lisbon so that she could take hold of him as help walking in the dress. Lisbon sighed. This was going to drag along and would appear to take forever to be finally over, she knew, and her captor was acting really weird around her, almost as if he didn't want her to feel like a prisoner any longer, but as a sort of guest who couldn't leave. _

_What more had to go wrong before it all got better and she could get out of this hell hole?_

**Chapter 6**

Teresa sat opposite Red John at the long and elaborately decorated dining table, though she couldn't eat a thing on her plate as her stomach was in uncomfortable knots as well as being literally tied to her chair. It was only tied around her waist, but it was too tight for her to slip out of, and the knot to complex for her to untie herself. She didn't want to be there at all, and she knew she would eventually die at the hands of this mad man, but she would rather know his true intentions towards her than have him with pretend politeness and fake chivalry he was exuding right now. She wanted Jane here with her, much as she didn't want to admit it, even to herself.

Red John seemed oblivious to her thoughts as he kept trying to engage her in several different conversations. She refused to answer him, lost in her own thoughts, and he was getting more and more frustrated with every moment she was effectively ignoring him. He hated to be ignored at all. Finally, he brought up a conversation he knew would capture his companion's attention.

"I had a reason for taking you from the restaurant, you know, instead of just killing you like I had originally planned." He mentioned casually, and got an immediate reaction from his prisoner. She looked up, startled and more than a bit frightened of him, he noticed gleefully. He grinned maliciously before continuing. "You and your team, Patrick especially, stole my pawn away from me."

"Loralei," Teresa said in a flat voice. It wasn't a question, but Red John nodded anyway as though it was.

"Yes, my lovely Loralei. So, in return I took you. You are Mister Jane's pawn. He took my pawn, I took his. You knew?" He asked her, taking a sip from his glass carefully. Lisbon swallowed hard but nodded.

"Yes, I knew I was nothing more than a pawn to him, though I have a question. What's Loralei Martins' real name?" She croaked out and Red John nodded, fake sympathy evident on his face.

"But that didn't stop you from falling for him," He pointed out, and was rewarded by a blush from the dark-haired woman opposite him. She didn't know the cameras he had hidden were feeding straight through to her team, though he had left the sound out purposefully so that they would ask her to repeat it later. She was confessing everything to the one person she didn't want to know, and she didn't even realise it, just as she didn't realise she would have to repeat it again later on, if she survived. "Oh, and Loralei's name is something she should tell you for herself. It would be a bit harsh to betray Lucy's confidence wouldn't it?"

"Thank you for telling me her name, or not if that's what you prefer. Does it even matter if I fell for him?" She asked him in a low strained voice, staring at her still full plate, and Red John shook his head slowly as his face hardened and the true evil in his nature came out all of a sudden as he stood. His moods changed quicker when he was frustrated, and no-one frustrated him more than Teresa Lisbon did.

"No it doesn't." His voice was cold, hard, and void of all emotion. "You will never be anything more than the easily manipulated tomboy boss who loves the rules too much. That's how Patrick will always see you as, nothing more. His wife, the lovely Angela, was the world to him. He loved her so much and when his daughter was born, his love only grew. I took all of his love from the world, and he won't have it back at all." He laughed, a cruel sound, and walked leisurely over to her chair, where he had tied her waist to it so she didn't try to escape at any point.

She struggled futilely, but the rope held her in place too tightly. Red John laughed again, a rough harsh laugh that made her shiver. A sharp cold blade was placed at her slender neck and she stopped struggling. Red John leaned down to whisper into her ear as he sliced tender skin with his weapon of choice.

"I told Mr Jane I would give him a week, but I think he might be close to finding me this time, so I might as well give him a little present to enjoy. I hate to break my promises, but this time it will be absolutely necessary, I'm afraid. How do you like my handiwork?" He asked her conversationally.

Teresa looked down at herself and had to fight the urge to throw up. On her chest, right above where her heart was placed, was a crudely drawn smiley face that was present at all Red John crime scenes and two hurriedly written words just above it.

_Tiger, Tiger. _

She glared up at him, fear momentarily forgotten, and he cut her ropes quickly before throwing her forcefully into the nearest wall. Her head hit the wall with a thud and she almost blacked out, but managed to control it at the last moment, trying to focus herself the best she could. Red John loomed threateningly over her, knife still in hand. He ran it lazily down her arms, cutting deeply enough to scar, but not deeply enough to do much more damage than scar at all, though it hurt greatly. Lisbon repressed her screams as he did the same to her legs, slowly and deliberately dragging it out to extend her pain.

Eventually, he faced her again so she was once again staring at his plain mask and he tried to pull it up and show his face to her but she immediately closed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to look at his face. If she was going to die, which was extremely probable at that moment, she wanted to die oblivious to who killed her. She heard the same raspy laugh Red John always came out with when he was about to torture someone. A hot breath fell on her ear and she shivered as he whispered to her.

"I hope you survive this, my dear. It would be so much fun to include you into the exclusive group of physical and psychological torture Patrick and I are part of. It would be so much fun. I'll be back for you and will end your misery then. Tell Patrick I still want to know if he gives up."

Then all she felt was a searing pain slice in her abdomen, heard another cruel laugh and the door slam loudly, before everything faded and went black around her and she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**TBC…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Well, it's been almost a month, so I don't blame any of you if you refuse to read this, or review it. *hangs head in shame* I meant to finish this chapter, really I did, but I came down with a bad case of 'Don't know what to put so I'll leave it till I do know-it is'. It might be contagious as well. Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, please let me know what you think as it means everything to me.**

**I do not own the mentalist, no matter how much I want it. Just proves when I was told as a child, "I want doesn't get!"**

_Previously:_

_Eventually, he faced her again so she was once again staring at his plain mask and he tried to pull it up and show his face to her but she immediately closed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to look at his face. If she was going to die, which was extremely probable at that moment, she wanted to die oblivious to who killed her. She heard the same raspy laugh Red John always came out with when he was about to torture someone. A hot breath fell on her ear and she shivered as he whispered to her._

"_I hope you survive this, my dear. It would be so much fun to include you into the exclusive group of physical and psychological torture Patrick and I are part of. It would be so much fun. I'll be back for you and will end your misery then. Tell Patrick I still want to know if he gives up."_

_Then all she felt was a searing pain slice in her abdomen, heard another cruel laugh and the door slam loudly, before everything faded and went black around her and she slipped into blissful unconsciousness._

**Facing The Biggest Fear**

**Chapter 7**

"Got it!" Grace said triumphantly as she punched the air in victory. "Lisbon is at 2789 Windsor Drive here in Sacramento."

"Let's go then," Cho announced as he grabbed his gun from his bottom draw and loaded it quickly. Rigsby and Grace immediately did the same and Jane grabbed his jacket, though he had a bad feeling about it all.

Rigsby asked the one thing they had all been wondering since it all started as they travelled the short ride down to the parking garage.

"Do you think she's still alive?"

No-one had a positive answer for him.

…

"CBI! Open up!" Cho yelled through the door, but there was no answer. He waited three seconds before giving the signal for Rigsby to break the door down. Rigsby nodded and kicked the door in efficiently, gun raised. All three agents, Jane and an entire SWAT team moved cautiously through the house.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Everyone! Come here!" Grace sounded panicked and everyone rushed into the dining room she was supposed to be checking out. There on the floor, in a beautiful black evening gown, was Lisbon, unconscious and unmoving, with a knife sticking awkwardly from her abdomen.

Jane fell to the ground next to her and moved her bangs carefully from her face, moving locks of her long hair from over her chest to the side as he did so. When he saw the mutilation of her pale perfect skin, he gasped in equal parts anger and horror at what he saw. Cho peered over his shoulder and couldn't control his emotions for once as he punched the nearest wall angrily. Grace gasped, silent tears falling thick and fast down her face.

"Why- why would he do that to her?" She whispered to no-one in particular as the SWAT team called for an ambulance and placed pressure on the abdominal wound she had received.

Rigsby looked like he was about to throw up. This was Lisbon- Lisbon the strong, unchanging one. The boss, the protector, the mother hen. She was the rock for their rag-tag team of agents. Without her, they were nothing.

…

A beeping noise filled Lisbon's senses as she struggles to open her eyes. They were too heavy to keep open for long, but she forced herself to open them a crack, clamping them firmly shut once more as a piercing white light almost blinded her. She cracked her eyes open again, forcing them to stay open as the lights dimmed to a tolerable brightness around her. She swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the cotton wool feeling her mouth felt like at that moment, without much success. She flexed her fingers, feeling them come into contact with something soft, with many fibres to it. She followed the softness with gentle fingers till they reached something warm and smooth. That's when she realised what she was touching softly. It was someone's head.

She managed to move her head just enough to see the identity of the person who had their head on the side of where she was lay. It was Jane. Instinctively, she pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, wincing at the force of her pinch on tender skin. It had been a while since she had felt like she was in reality, and had often had hallucinations in the clutches of Red John that Jane had finally come to save her, and he had always sat before her and held her to his warm body whilst telling her it would all be okay.

Then she remembered all that Red John had told her about Jane's wife and how he viewed his boss, and she withdrew her hand as though his hair had burnt her. That was when she noticed the bandages covering all of her arms, and she assumed they covered her legs too. She could feel the scratchy of a dressing covering her chest and one covering her abdomen, and the pulling feeling of stitches closing up the wound on her stomach. It all hurt badly, but Lisbon had had much worse as a child, and had coped with it like a pro. This was nothing, she would get through it. She just needed to put her unreciprocated feelings into a box, lock it, and throw away the key, maybe into the ocean where she would never find it again.

The door to her room opened, and her team walked in, looking subdued. Lisbon only watched as Jane's head shot up off the side of her bed and he looked hopefully at her team.

"Anything?" He rasped out, his voice still heavy with sleep. The team shook their heads sadly.

"Nothing," Grace told him quietly. "We looked all over the place, but there was no sign of him. We don't even know what he looks like. We'll just have to hope Lisbon saw his face at some point."

Lisbon cleared her throat loudly and hit the side of her bed to gain some attention from her oblivious team and Jane. She didn't like being talked about at the best of times, least when they talked as though she wasn't even there. All of the team, Jane included, turned to the bed in shock. They hadn't expected any sign of consciousness from that direction. Once they saw Lisbon awake, glaring at them for talking about her, they all rushed to her side as fast as they could, knocking each other out of the way to get there before the others. Grace got there first.

"Oh my god, boss, I'm so glad you're awake, you had us really worried there for a minute, I was so worried about you…" She exclaimed, hugging Lisbon tightly, though still mindful of Lisbon's injuries. Lisbon patted the younger agent on the back awkwardly.

"I'm fine Grace; I'll be fine, promise. It takes more than an encounter with a crazy serial killer to kill me," She said, opting for a light teasing tone when all she really wanted to do was collapse into tears and let them all know how terrified she really was. However, she couldn't do that. She was supposed to be the strong one, and had a sort of inability to show much emotion. She had kept everything to herself for so long that she found it difficult to let others in, so she kept to reassuring her team and friends that she would be fine.

Grace finally let her go, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Rigsby was next, and he reached down, giving Lisbon an awkward yet comforting hug.

"Glad you're okay boss," He whispered in her ear, and she smiled slightly.

"Glad you're here Rigs," She whispered back, and Rigsby let her go, shifting awkwardly on his feet as Cho walked up to her. He also hugged her carefully.

"Good to have you back Lisbon," he whispered to her, though his voice had no emotion to it, like always. However, Lisbon could detect the slight waver to his voice, and knew he had been worried sick about her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm right here Cho. I'm not going anywhere."

Jane sat in the uncomfortable looking chair placed next to her bed, hands clasped in front of him.

"Lisbon."

Lisbon turned her attention to the last member of her team curiously, and more than a little hurt. The rest of her team had managed some form of emotion and comfort for her, yet he appeared like he didn't have a care in the world. Bastard.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Did you see Red John?"

Lisbon closed her eyes briefly. Of course, that was Jane's only concern. Catching Red John. What a shock. After all these years, Lisbon wasn't even surprised anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you see Red John? It isn't rocket science!"

"Fine," Lisbon crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the excruciating pain it caused her for that one simple movement. "Yes, I saw Red John. He was the one who took me, after all."

Jane leant forward, his eyes taking on the mad and slightly crazy glint they got whenever there was a Red John case. "So?"

Lisbon frowned, feeling confused. "So, what?"

"So, what does he look like? Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" He yelled, his temper rising as he leant even closer towards a clearly frightened Lisbon. She had never seen him lose control like that before, and it scared her. A lot. "You saw him Lisbon! You know what he looks like! Tell me!"

"I don't know Jane," Lisbon whispered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see the fury and frustration in his gaze. "I didn't see his face. He always wore a mask around me. He did tell me to tell you something, if I survived."

"Well, what is it?"

"He said he still wants to know if you give up."

Jane stood up and began pacing the small room, four sets of eyes following his jerky movements. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the perfect blonde curls as his thoughts ran a mile a minute.

Lisbon just watched, knowing Red John was right. Jane would never love her. All he was interested in was catching and killing the man who had murdered his family. In that moment, all she wished was that Red John had shown mercy and just killed her than and there when he had had her in his grasp.

…

It was night, and Lisbon jerked awake suddenly. She could have sworn she heard something. She listened intently, but couldn't hear a thing.

Suddenly, a gloved hand shot out, covering her mouth and muffling any sound that came out. She could feel warm breath on her ear.

"I am only here to that you can see that I can get to you whenever, wherever. Say hello to Patrick for me. I was right, wasn't I dear? He'll never love you, not like he did with his beloved Angela. You'll just beat yourself up loving him. In fact, I think I will leave him a little note, just so that he can see the seriousness of the situation."

She dimly saw his other gloved hand place something on the moving table set across the end of her bed.

"Goodbye, my darling Teresa. I'll see you again soon. Oh, and say hello to Lucy Reynolds for me, or should I say Loralei Martins?"

With a soft yet cruel laugh, the hand disappeared from her mouth. She looked around frantically, but there was no-one in the room with her. He was gone, leaving nothing but information and a calling card in his wake.

**TBC…? Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Hey, here is the next chapter for you all. Thanks especially to: **

**idonthaveaname:** I know, but if you think about his crime scenes, I think his house would probably be just as spotless. I am trying to explain the rest in this chapter and the next one.

** 1: **you can read more now, I finally updated!

**Superpicklechops: **I already know that you're mental, so no worries there! I'm just glad you like it enough to review, especially with how you reviewed it! It made me laugh for about ten minutes!

**Linn; **I'd tell you off for biting your nails, but I do the same thing anyway and I don't feel like being hypocritical so I'll update this fic instead for you!

**heyyyyyy: **don't die on me! Though the 100 reviews sounds good! Wish I did have that many reviews haha, then I'd love everyone so much for it, like I love everyone who reviews it anyway.

**Anyway, this is a bit shorter as I had like zero ideas for this other than what I had already wrote. I hope this explains some things as the second part of explanations before more action will hopefully explain the rest. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but college is starting on Monday and I might be freaking out a tiny bit. Maybe.**

**I do not own the mentalist. I just mess with the characters and then give them back to Bruno whilst sulking because I can't have them.**

_Previously:_

_She dimly saw his other gloved hand place something on the moving table set across the end of her bed._

"_Goodbye, my darling Teresa. I'll see you again soon. Oh, and say hello to Lucy Reynolds for me, or should I say Loralei Martins?"_

_With a soft yet cruel laugh, the hand disappeared from her mouth. She looked around frantically, but there was no-one in the room with her. He was gone, leaving nothing but information and a calling card in his wake._

**Facing The Biggest Fear**

**Chapter 8**

Lisbon's hand shook as she reached for the special alarm button they had placed next to her bed that would alert both the guards placed outside her hospital room, and all of her team, Jane included. After much reaching and straining, she managed to reach the button and let her fist drop forcefully onto it. As soon as her clenched fist hit the round button, a high pitched, ear hurting wail started up and two guards ran into her room on high alert, flicking on the light as they did so. There was no-one in the room other than the patient. That's when Lisbon saw it. The 'calling card'.

It was a single sheet of A4 paper with typed words on it, finished with a large version of his trademark smiley. She looked frantically about the room, wondering how the hell he could have gotten in if the guards were stood just outside.

Outside. Lisbon's gaze immediately flew to the window. On the highest pane, there was a small smiley face, almost mocking her as she tried to point up to it for the benefit of the guards, and only managed to gather confused looks from the guards, who stared at her as though she was crazy.

"What's wrong ma'am, what happened?!" The first guard asked, looking worried and concerned. Lisbon used both hands, one pointing to the note, the other pointing to the window. The first guard took one look at the note, saw the signature, and ran from the room, a hand covering her mouth to stop himself from vomiting then and there. The second guard had a stronger stomach and went over to the window, attempting to push it up and see if it was open at all. He pushed against it with all his weight behind him, but the window wouldn't budge. Lisbon noticed something odd about the window. It was an old one, one that you had to move part of the frame latches to get any of it to move at all.

"Hey," She called out shakily to the only guard now in the room, who stopped what he was doing and turned to the occupant of the bed instantly. "What's your name?"

"Officer Clifford, ma'am." He told her respectfully. Lisbon shook her head.

"First of all, stop calling me ma'am. It's Lisbon. And second, Clifford, that window only opens if you fiddle with the frame latches located halfway up the window. I don't think there's a way someone could open it from the outside. At least, not one that I know of anyway."

Officer Clifford just looked confused. Lisbon felt really sorry for him. He was only in his early twenties, and probably had no idea how to open that window. Wincing as agonising pain shot through her with every slight movement, she made it to the end of the bed and sat up with a lot of effort and will power. She waved Officer Clifford over to come and help her. Clifford did so when he realised she would do whatever she wanted with or without his help. Holding her waist in a way to hold her up and she was still able to walk, she made it over to the window, wincing and hissing in pain all the way.

She had just reached the window when her team burst in, guns drawn, pointing them right at Officer Clifford as they completely misread the situation and thought he was abducting her from her hospital room.

"Put her down now!" All three yelled together at the poor man who was only trying to help Lisbon. He looked scared and shocked, but didn't relinquish his gold on the petite brunette. He knew he was the only thing really keeping her up. The three agents positioned their weapons to shoot, but Lisbon's voice stopped them all.

"Stop it now," She ordered them in an authoritative tone, even though she was leaning partly on the wall and partly on the guard to stay upright with all the pain shooting through her system. "Lower your weapons now. He's only helping me, nothing more. Lower your weapons Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt. That's an order."

Reluctantly, all three lowered their weapons and Lisbon felt Officer Clifford breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you ma- um Lisbon." Lisbon nodded her acknowledgement of his gratitude and attempted to get back to her bed, without much success. Officer Clifford sighed, picked her up easily and placed her gently on her hospital bed.

"Thanks," Lisbon muttered, not happy at being picked up but aware she couldn't have really done it on her own without looking even weaker in front of the team. Speaking of team…

"Hey, guys, do you know where Jane is?" Lisbon asked them tiredly. "I have a message for him."

All three agents and the one guard shook their heads, but they had no need to elaborate as the subject of their talk walked into the room, eyes glued to his phone. Lisbon's eyes wandered to the floor where she watched a piece of dust move lazily on the white vinyl.

"Jane," She said, her voice breaking but she wasn't really into caring at that point. "There's a message for you," She told him, pointing to the calling card left by Red John on her bedside table.

Jane looked up and picked up the paper curiously. It read;

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_We are alike in many ways, Mister Jane, that I am aware of at least. I am not finished with my latest piece of art as I am sure you already figured out. I guess this note is to tell you that you can't protect her. I can get to her whenever, wherever, even in a secure building with armed guards and a surveillance camera, as I am sure she will tell you. Or maybe not, you never know what that feisty woman will do next._

_Unfortunately for you though, I have already won. I severed your ties with the only thing keeping you to this earth. I cut your link to Ms Lisbon. You see, you are a selfish man, mister Jane, and a caring, considerate woman like that can't wait around forever, especially if that involves waiting for someone who won't even acknowledge their feelings for said woman._

_She will die, mister Jane, slowly and painfully. She knows it already, and probably already wants me to end her suffering, the poor lamb. The question is; what will you do now?_

_RJ _

Jane's face lost all colour as he sat down heavily on the edge of Lisbon's bed, just missing her feet as he plonked down and all air left his body in one big whoosh. He passed the piece of A4 paper to Cho without saying anything at all to him and turned instead to face an ashen faced Lisbon.

"What did he say Lisbon?" His voice was cold, harsh, and Lisbon visibly flinched at his tone.

"He told me to say hello to you and to Lucy Reynolds."

"Who's Lucy Reynolds Lisbon?"

"Lorelai. Lorelai is Lucy." Lisbon whispered, looking down at her hands for no particular reason other than the fact she didn't really want to look at Jane anymore.

"Lisbon," Jane said in a softer tone. "Do you really want Red John to kill you?"

Lisbon's head shot up immediately, her face showing shock and hurt at his accusation. "What?" She asked incredulously, eyes widening in shock. "Why would you ask me something like that Jane?"

"Is it true?"

"It's true I have thought about it a few times, but I don't have a death wish and I never have had one, and hopefully I never will."

"So it is true then."

"What's your problem Jane?" Lisbon suddenly yelled, having had enough of all that Jane stood for now in her life and wanting something to change, but forgetting her team and the officer that had helped her were still in the room as well. "I was abducted by a crazy serial killer from a fancy restaurant you took me to on the same day my mother died twenty five years ago! I was stabbed and drawn on like I was a blank canvas that deserved nothing better! It's not exactly been a picnic to deal with Jane, and you don't make it any better at all with your unrelenting Red John questions so I'll just tell you everything now, so you don't have to ask again and you can disappear from my life again and get yourself killed trying to stop him!

"No, I never saw his face at all. He always wore a mask, the blank white ones you can get from any craft shop. His voice was ordinary sounding as far as I could tell behind his mask. As far as I know, he doesn't have any identifying marks either. He has like a million accomplices and he likes torturing me psychologically more than physically and making me doubt everything and everyone. But I don't know who he is or where he is, so don't ever ask me again Jane!"

Only an awkward silence followed her outburst.

**TBC…?**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hey, I decided to get this up quite quickly in my standards. This is short, I admit, but it was the only way to set everything up for the next, lengthier, more detailed and basically better written chapter.**

**This has hardly any Jisbon, I am afraid, but we will have some later, I promise. This is a grace talking to her boss chapter mainly and a new breakthrough type thing in the case.**

**Please let me know what you think and I will love you forever.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

"_What's your problem Jane?" Lisbon suddenly yelled, having had enough of all that Jane stood for now in her life and wanting something to change, but forgetting her team and the officer that had helped her were still in the room as well. "I was abducted by a crazy serial killer from a fancy restaurant you took me to on the same day my mother died twenty five years ago! I was stabbed and drawn on like I was a blank canvas that deserved nothing better! It's not exactly been a picnic to deal with Jane, and you don't make it any better at all with your unrelenting Red John questions so I'll just tell you everything now, so you don't have to ask again and you can disappear from my life again and get yourself killed trying to stop him!_

"_No, I never saw his face at all. He always wore a mask, the blank white ones you can get from any craft shop. His voice was ordinary sounding as far as I could tell behind his mask. As far as I know, he doesn't have any identifying marks either. He has like a million accomplices and he likes torturing me psychologically more than physically and making me doubt everything and everyone. But I don't know who he is or where he is, so don't ever ask me again Jane!"_

_Only an awkward silence followed her outburst._

**Facing The Biggest Fear**

**Chapter 9**

Jane was the first to speak, looking dazed and slightly hurt as he spoke in a low voice.

"Is that really what you think I'll do after I get all the info I can on Red John?"

Lisbon looked at him tiredly, all energy gone from her initial outburst. She just looked sick of life and everything it was throwing her way now, like she wondered constantly why the universe kept punishing her in ways like this. "I don't know Jane. All I know is that one day, you'll leave us all behind forever after using us one time too many, and Red John will have won instantly. He will have won if you are alone in the world with no-one to help you put. At the moment, you still have the team and he hasn't won."

"And I have you."

Lisbon shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "No Jane, you don't have me anymore. However, you still have the team and I'm sure you all can beat him together."

The team nodded looking grim but determined at the unexpected turn of events and left the room solemnly with Officer Clifford tagging behind them looking sad, Cho having to literally drag Jane from the room, looking heartbroken with a hint of anger on his handsome face. Suddenly, Grace slipped back in to the hospital room and sat gently on the edge of her boss' bed.

"This is because you love him."

Lisbon looked down at the sheets covering her. "He knows Grace, and I can't have him using that knowledge to win. I can't hurt like that."

"You were willing to try for a chance at happiness with him, I know that much at least. Even when he left you, you were willing to try. What happened since then boss?"

"I don't know Grace, really I don't. All I know is that more than anything I wanted him to understand, to _care_, and then I saw him and it was like what I wanted was just a delusion of my mind. He won't ever be like that for me Grace, and I have to accept that sooner or later."

"But it's love boss."

"And it hurts too much to continue like this. Red John was right."

Grace frowned in confusion. "Right about what?"

Lisbon sighed, a lone tear trickling down her face as she whispered her confession to the younger woman. "He told me he'd never love me, that I would only beat myself up waiting for him to love me when he'll just continue loving Angela. I can't do it Grace, I just can't."

Grace studied her boss' broken expression intently before nodding sadly and standing up, turning slightly to the window. "How would he get in?"

"Well, it can't be opened from the outside, I know that much." Lisbon called to her in a slightly stronger voice. Grace turned to Lisbon, a frown on her features.

"An accomplice maybe?"

Lisbon shrugged. "Yeah, maybe, but the only people other than you lot allowed in here are my doctor and the nurses. You should check that log on the table over there. It should tell you who's been in and out of this room since I was admitted."

Grace took a quick cursory glance at the hospital log for the room. It showed the team, the guards, two nurses and a doctor all in and out of this particular room. They had vetted the guards thoroughly before allowing them anywhere near the boss, and Grace knew deep inside that it wasn't one of the team. It just couldn't. That just left the doctor and the two nurses as potential suspects.

"It could be Dr Rogers, Nurse Lang, or Nurse Avery." Grace told her quickly as she walked back over to her bed to stand beside her boss' head. Lisbon scrunched up her nose in a large attempt to remember something she obviously deemed important.

"Dr Rogers is a funny guy. He's light and easy to get along with. He talks about his family and his house all the time. He doesn't have any darkness in him; I don't think it's him at all.

"Nurse Lang is easy-going and great fun to be around. We talk all the time and she's got a great sense of humour and makes me laugh a lot. She has a loving husband, three adult kids and two dogs and she loves them all loads. I don't think it's her either."

Grace stared at her carefully as Lisbon thought once more before frowning in confusion and frustration.

"What?" Grace asked, immediately concerned with her boss' expression.

"It could be nothing, but I don't remember any Nurse Avery coming into this room, let alone talking to me or even being in my presence."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hey, I know, I know, I should have written this eons ago, but I swear I got stuck. I will try to update more often, or at least sooner than I am now haha. Well, I won't blame anyone if they don't read this, but if you can spare the time for a review, then I will be eternally grateful. This does progress the story somewhat, just so you all know.**

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**Facing The Biggest Fear**

**Chapter 10**

Grace looked concerned at her boss, who looked worried and a little uncomfortable as she shifted in her bed.

"Are you sure boss?"

Lisbon fixed Grace with a pointed look bordering on a glare. "Grace, listen, I've never even seen a Nurse Avery, let alone talked to one. I've talked to that doctor and the other nurse, that nurse Lang, and they're both decent people Grace. They've probably never even heard of Red John in their lives. Nurse Avery is our only lead right now and we must act accordingly."

"Okay, so what do we do now boss?" Grace asked the brunette as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed carefully, so she couldn't and wouldn't hurt her boss and friend. "No offense boss, but you can't exactly go anywhere right now, so you'll have to delegate to us now."

Lisbon thought for a moment, not taking any offense to Grace's words, as they were accurate. She couldn't fault the younger woman for caring. "Send Officer Clifford back in. I'll see what he knows and he can 'protect' me whilst being in the same room as me. That keeps us both out of the way then and no-one can get to me because he'll be protecting me as well. You, and Cho too, if you catch him alone, will see if the nurses know anything about this Nurse Avery, okay? And then see if she's still in the hospital okay?"

Grace nodded. "And what about Jane?" Lisbon shook her head sadly, her face clearly heartbroken as she wrapped her arm around herself as best she could with her injuries. Grace winced sympathetically as Lisbon's face contorted into a grimace when the stitches in her chest pulled.

"Don't tell him anything Grace. I don't want to keep him out of it all, but it's the only way that he'll be safe." Lisbon told her, her face reluctant. It was clear that she didn't want to keep Jane out of it, but Grace understood that being kidnapped by Red John had altered her stance on that particular case slightly. Lisbon now wanted revenge just as much as Jane did, but her form of revenge was very different to that of Jane's. Lisbon wanted more than ever, justice to be served, as that would be more degrading to him than if Jane killed him. Grace smiled slightly at her boss, and Lisbon smiled back, grateful that Grace was sat there with her, still listening even though everyone had seen how weak she could be and had been.

Grace nodded again with a smile and headed for the hospital room door, only to stop abruptly and turn at the door to face Lisbon again, curiosity and worry on her face. "Boss?"

"Hmm?"

"You really do love him, don't you? Jane I mean."

Lisbon looked down to where her fingers were poking holes in the hospital issue blanket. She knew she could refuse to answer and Grace would understand, but quite frankly, she was sick of denying everything to everyone when it concerned either feelings, or the blonde haired, trouble making consultant. She sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Yeah Grace, I do. It might not be reciprocated, but you can't choose who you fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess." Grace nodded, her face showing nothing but solidarity with her boss' viewpoint as she slipped almost silently from the room. Lisbon leant back against the pillows, unshed tears welling up in her eyes as she rolled to one side and gazed unseeingly out of the window.

…

Grace slipped out of the room, coming face to face with the stoic faced Cho, leant against the wall,ignoring the curious stares he was receiving, mainly due to the badge and gun he wore on his belt and his cop demeanor. He glanced at the closed door behind her then back to her, his face remaining impassive as he spoke.

"How's the boss?"

"Upset," Grace answered, looking distressed herself as they both made their way towards the coffee machine in the corner of the visitor waiting room. "I used to think she was so full of hope, you know? Even after all she's been through in her life, she still had hope and faith in people."

"Yeah."

"Now, she just looks so… broken, I guess." Cho nodded, his face as hard as stone and he turned to Officer Clifford, who stood beside the coffee machine with a steaming cup, sipping the hot liquid slowly, tiredness clear on his features. He only glanced at the two agents before returning to his coffee, the worry in his eyes showing the agents that he cared.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah," Officer Clifford looked up and smiled slightly, though the worry didn't leave his face. "She's a good person, and she doesn't deserve any of this that's happened. I've only just met her and I can tell all that. I guess I just want to help in some way."

"Maybe you can," Grace told him gently and he immediately looked hopeful, his face less tense and more open than ever.

"Anything to help," He told her simply, placing his cup of coffee down on the side with a grimace. "But I warn you, the coffee here is crap."

"Can you go talk to her, keep her company whilst protecting her? That way you can keep her company and still make sure she's okay, right?" Grace asked with a small smile.

Clifford nodded instantly. "Yeah, yeah I will." He started off down the corridor before suddenly doubling back. "Ma'am, sir? She'll be okay, and you'll catch the bad guys, I'm sure of it."

Grace smiled and Cho nodded. They waited until he had disappeared into Lisbon's room before turning back to face each other.

"What did she tell you?" Cho asked hurriedly, his usually blank face showing nothing other than concern for the woman he thought of as a little sister, someone to be protected at all costs, no matter what the sacrifice. Grace swallowed heavily, and sighed A little, but answered anyway.

"We need to find a Nurse Avery." Cho nodded and made to set off, but Grace's hand on his arm stopped him. "And we can't tell Jane." Cho stared at Grace, his eyes clearly asking why. Grace's face scrunched up slightly as she glanced back to Lisbon's room. Cho nodded, his face now back to its usual expressionless stance.

"He hurt her." It wasn't a question, but Grace answered anyway.

"Yeah. You know, I don't think he even realizes how much he has hurt her." Cho nodded and started walking down the corridor towards the nurses station.

"Lets catch the bastard now, for Lisbon's sake."

...

Jane kicked the makeshift bed in the attic angrily. How could Lisbon even think he didn't care? He cared, it was just...

He groaned and sank to the floor. He cared, that was the problem. Red John had just made the game so much more personal, and even turned Lisbon against him. _No, he didn't _a little voice in his head said, uncannily resembling Lisbon's voice _you managed that one. Would it hurt you so much to show her a little comfort, show that you care, before you ask about her kidnapper?_

Jane groaned again. He had to get back there, show Lisbon that he cared, make it all right. There was just one problem. Doing that would mean having to choose; Red John or Lisbon. And he wasn't so sure he could make that decision. He pulled his phone out, pausing when he saw the wallpaper. Up until a month ago, that wallpaper had been one of him, Angela and Charlotte, smiling happily at the camera. Now it was a picture of him and Lisbon stood together, smiling at the camera and hugging at the same time. Truth was, he'd badgered Lisbon until she'd agreed to have her picture taken with him. Grace had taken the picture, grinning like the Cheshire cat the entire time. Jane smiled sadly at the picture and made up his mind.

He'd made up his mind, made his decision.

**TBC...**


End file.
